Nosso Presente de Natal
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: O amor supera todos os nossos bens materiais e profissionais. E Miro provou isso para Liz seu grande amor! Querem saber? Leiam e descubram! Presente para minha mana Lys!


**Nosso Presente de Natal**

Era manhã de Natal, o sol brilhava como o verão. Pessoas acordavam cedo e aproveitar para abrir os presentes ansiosos ao tão esperado momento da troca de presentes, como muitas famílias costumavam fazer.

Mas para Liz e Miro devido à ceia de Natal a dois tão romântica e claro "agitada" como podemos definir na melhor formalidade possível. Sim, aquela véspera de Natal foi inesquecível para o casal apaixonado e feliz.

Ela mexeu um pouco o pequeno corpo delicado, pois estava enlaçado naqueles braços firmes, dominadores e fortes. Adoravam dormir em posição conchinha, pois Liz podia sentir a respiração quente em sua nuca e na mesma hora percebeu um gemido rouco dele e um beijo no mesmo lugar, os lábios dele subiam até o lóbulo de sua orelha e perigosamente Liz sentiu a língua masculina numa longa carícia arrepiante.

-Bom dia minha linda artista...

Sim, ela era uma bela artista plástica muito conhecida devido ao seu trabalho talentoso e incrível. Ele era um grande empresário, dono de uma companhia de informática bastante conhecida também, por vender objetos modernos e sem contar com a excelente qualidade das marcas que Miro contrata. Sim, ele era tudo que muitas mulheres sonham em ter : além de ser lindo e sensual, olhos azuis hipnotizadores, cabelos azuis despojados e longos criando um ar naturalmente excepcional, o corpo atlético e bem cuidado e claro um homem rico e importante.

Mas Liz não ligava para os bens materiais e sim pelas suas grandes paixões em sua vida: As artes, ligadas em sua profissão e Miro, pois ele contagiou sua simpatia, bom humor, isso quando ele está fora do trabalho. Afinal, a maioria dos empresários são estressados.

Liz virou-se para seu amado, tocando levemente na face dele o atacando com beijos calorosos.

-Eii menina bonita, sou eu quem devo dar um beijo assim.

E retribuiu de uma forma mais arrebatadora do que ela deu-lhe antes, um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Sua língua explorava a boca delicada de Liz , que ouviu um gemido rouco de satisfação de Miro junto ao dela baixinho e trêmulo.

- Eu te amo minha artista! Muito! Te quero assim agarrada e nua juntinho de mim todas as noites.

-Huum como você é possessivo hein - Zombou Liz brincalhona que recebeu mais um beijo molhado de Miro – Eu também !

- Você também se ama? – Ele disse num tom mais brincalhão ainda.

-Não seu bobo, aah isso também claro, mas o que eu quero dizer é que eu também te amo e não quero largar de você nunca, também quero você juntinho de mim, meu empresário inteligente e estressado!

- Eii eu não sou estressado, o trabalho que me consome! – Miro revidou com cócegas que fazia Liz rir até cansar.

-Hahahahaha, Miro pára amor... Aiii

- Com uma condição...

-Hahahahaha fala logo, está me matando!

- Que me ame assim como eu te amo e um presente que tenho a lhe dar.

-Ué não era uma condição?

-Sim, mas esta outra é especial, uma surpresa! Eu espero que goste.

-Ta bom e onde está?

-Se eu dissesse agora não seria surpresa não é minha querida?

- Ok, mas deixa eu dar seu presente primeiro!Aliás são dois!

-Dois? Mas ontem você me deu um relógio Rolex caríssimo, mais dois presentes?

Sim – Liz pegou as mãos dele delicadamente colocando –as no próprio ventre dizendo baixinho, mas o suficiente para Miro ouvir – Estou grávida...- Ela podia ver um sorriso lindo dele esbanjar.

-Grávida? De gêmeos? Eu não acredito! Hahahaha! Ouviram isso? Eu vou ser pai! – Gritou na varanda após correr e levantar a mulher no colo com beijos calorosos- Estou muito feliz por essa notícia meu amor, me fez o homem mais realizado e feliz no mundo!

-Claro, depois de tantas noites que tivemos, você acabou me engravidando não é? – Riu e ouviu as risadas maliciosas dele sentindo os beijos apaixonados e os braços fortes viajando pelo corpo dela.

-Sim, é que você me enlouquece- Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-E como poderia esquecer-me destas noites? Foram sempre mágicas.

_**Flashback**_

_Liz chegava de mais uma exposição um pouco exausta, afinal vendeu com sucesso suas obras e fora muito elogiada pelos principais pintores -se na cama e soltos os longos cabelos negros, retirou sua maquiagem que pesou um pouco seus olhos castanhos. Respirou exausta em frente ao espelho fechando os olhos por um momento._

_Quanto menos esperou ao pensar no marido, sentiu dois braços fortes a envolvendo e desarmando-a por completo, sentiu os beijos no pescoço invadirem sua pele alva, as mãos despiam seu vestido seguido de beijos pelas costas e lambidas pela nuca após delicadamente afastar os cabelos dela. A puxou para encará-lo e não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra, pois Miro beijava seus lábios com fervor depositando Liz na enorme e confortável cama de casal. A atacou com beijinhos nos seios lambendo os mamilos enquanto suas mãos ousadas invadiam sua feminilidade em movimentos circulares ora num vai e vem, arrancando gemidos enlouquecedores de Liz._

_-É assim que eu gosto, te deixar louquinha por mim... – Enquanto continuava os movimentos, sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele estava sexy com os cabelos semi-molhados apenas com a toalha cobrindo o quadril e seu membro ereto e já podia ver o volume na mesma. Aaah aquele peito forte com algumas gotas viajando naquele peito de um deus do sexo. _

_-Aaah meu Miro... Por que faz isso comigo? – Gemia vendo aquele olhar sensual e malicioso, era o seu sorriso em resposta , notando assim a satisfação dele._

_-Quero você agora minha morena linda._

_-Mas quero também lhe dar prazer- Gemeu e o empurrou para a cama beijando-o e explorando a língua naquele lábios deliciosos dele, ousou viajar suas mãos sobre aquele corpo retirando a toalha em seguida. Lambeu o pescoço lentamente arranhando levemente os braços e o peitoral, arrancando gemidos roucos de Miro. Sua língua feminina percorreu lentamente por todo o corpo dele, inclusive o enlouquecia num delicioso sexo circulava a língua nos próprios lábios gemendo o nome de sua amada. Enlouquecido de prazer, rapidamente a ergueu no colo , prensando-a contra a parede, beijando-a com maestria nos lábios enquanto a penetrava lentamente fazendo Liz gritar de prazer, um grito gostoso e abafado pelos lábios de Miro._

_-Aaah meu escorpião... Mais forte, você me deixa louca... _

_-Você que me deixou assim meu amor, te quero, te amo...- Miro respondia dando as investidas mais rápidas e fortes, mas sem machucá era mais do que um bem precioso, mais do que sua empresa, era o seu grande e eterno amor._

_Liz o empurrou, sentando de frente pelo colo dele, ele mexia por baixo, prendendo o quadril contra o dele, após ela mexer o quadril sobre ele, chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer e dormiram poucos momentos depois de trocarem beijos e juras de amor Liz pode ouvir a última frase em seu ouvidoi um sussurro aveludado, grave e seguro antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos._

_- Jet'aime mon amour._

**Fim do Flashback**

-Então, estou curiosa meu francês metido!

-Ora, não me insultes menina bonita! – Ele a beijou rindo carregando-a nos braços até a sala de estar , pousando-a no sofá. Entregou um pacote enorme para ela. – Eu espero que goste.

-Como não poderia gostar? – Liz abriu o embrulho e além do lindo colar de brilhantes, vestido vemelho e lindo, sapatos da mesma cor e caixa de bombons com o sabor favorito dela, podia ver claramente uma bolsa com acessórios de bebê.Liz estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo incrédula.

-Como sabia que eu estava grávida?

-Porque eu sabia desde os seus enjôos minha linda- Miro respondeu tocando a face da mulher a abraçando ternamente. – Resolvi presentear nosso "filho" mas não sabia que chegariam dois .Depois comprarei mais coisas

-Não meu amor, você precisa trabalhar, eu cuido das demais compras, muito obrigada por ser esse marido tão maravilhoso que és, até parece um sonho!

-Isso é real meu amor, acredite. Você foi o maior presente que os Deuses enviaram em minha vida. E quero cuidar do meu mais bem precioso, você e nossos futuros filhos . Te amo muito Liz – Disse ajoelhado diante dela como um belo príncipe azul, a deixando emocionada com os olhos marejados de felicidade.

E foi assim o grande natal e de muitos que os dois viverão para sempre cobertos pelo amor infinito.

**N/A : Bom Lys minha querida mana, espero que tenha gostado ! Feliz Natal , tudo de maravilhoso ocorra em sua linda vidinha! E desejo à todos muito amor, muita paz e que venha 2010!**

**Beijos no coração**

**Isis Silvermoon**


End file.
